


Before the Grand Entrance

by CavannaRose



Series: Wonder Woman One-Shots [3]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Wonder Woman while prepping for a party in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Grand Entrance

Diana Prince was as dedicated to her job as diplomat and ambassador as Wonder Woman was to the Justice League, and her own, personal mission to help the helpless. It was a tough job, juggling the two lives, easier because unlike her two friends she was not keeping her identity secret. Her face was too recognizable, and she had not understood the concept of a secret identity when she left Themyscira. By the time Bruce and Clark had explained it to her, it had been too late.

Still, she enjoyed her role as official ambassador from Themyscira to the United States. It had amused her to discover that in this, the world beyond the Island she'd grown up with, was very much like home.

Her job mostly consisted of trade negotiations and dancing attendance at various parties, banquets and fundraisers. Luckily the latter was a place where she could occasionally encounter the two men she held so dear in a relaxed, well, more relaxed setting. Diana herself, as well as Bruce, did not come to diplomacy and handshaking as easily as some, though they had both learned to fake it until it was real.

She doubted that the Daily Planet would report on a fundraising banquet in Gotham, but since the fête was being hosted by Wayne Enterprises, she could at least look forward to stealing away with Bruce for a few moments.

The shimmering red evening gown she'd chosen to wear tonight complimented her colouring, and the skirt was cut just long enough to be tasteful, but to not get in the way if she had to really _move_. Her bracers and lasso, with no place to be hidden, had stayed home, safely tucked away in her secret room - a necessity that Bruce had insisted upon.

Her car pulled up at Wayne Tower, and she waited as the valet opened the door for her. These small courtesies were so different from those of the world she came from, but she was slowly adjusting. Allowing herself to pause for the press as she exited the car, she finally made her way up the walk for her grand entrance to the party.


End file.
